


情迷迪拜

by salinarain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: BenSolo和同事一起去迪拜度假，偶遇Rey，美妙的一夜情
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	情迷迪拜

2018年圣诞节。  
当Ben Solo走进阿联酋航空的VIP休息室时感觉自己像在做梦，装修豪华的房间内坐着寥寥几个身穿白色长袍带着同样颜色头巾的迪拜富豪。  
他环顾了四周后在柔软的真皮沙发上坐下，打开了公司统一配发的笔记本电脑，处理起圣诞节假期前的公务，从他踏上飞机的那一刻起直到将在迪拜度过的七天时间，Ben发誓绝不会再碰工作。  
“先生，再过十分钟我们的飞机就要起飞了。”穿着沙色制服带着红色帽子的漂亮空姐蹲下身对正忙碌的黑发男子提醒道，“请跟随我登机。”  
Ben点了点头收拾好私人物品后跟随空姐登机。和他一起同行的还有之前看到的那几个阿拉伯人。  
走过桥廊进入机舱后，出现在他眼前的是一个旋转楼梯，这在Ben坐过的所有飞机中都不曾出现。拾级而上，二楼都是商务舱和头等舱。空姐直接把他带到了座位处。与其说这是座位还不如说是个独立房间。房门是可以关的，里面的东西一应俱全。到了晚上还会有空乘来帮你铺床。总之一切对奢华的想象都能在这架班机上体现出。  
头等舱的机票要将近一万美元，Ben只是一个金融公司的普通员工，他攒的钱仅仅够在迪拜的消费。和同事一起去旅游原本也买的是经济舱，结果在登机时被航空公司的工作人员告知经济舱已经没有位置了。  
这该死的圣诞假期，许多美国人为了避寒会去中东或东南亚国家，显然，经济舱已经超售，正当Ben以为自己的假期要泡汤时，那个漂亮的法国人告诉他，他们的头等舱有空位，愿意帮他免费升舱。  
比他早办理托运的同事一个个都懊悔不已，捶胸顿足说自己运气太差了。

一个好的乘坐环境可以把旅途中的不适感压缩到最小，从洛杉矶到迪拜几近16个小时的飞行时间在Ben的感知中似乎和在家里没有任何区别。一上飞机才坐下没多久，空姐就在他的座位边跪着为他递上今日晚餐的菜单，Ben看了一眼，选择有两个：法式西餐和海鲜大餐。  
“French dishes，please.”他右手握拳抵在下巴，思考了几秒后对空姐说道。  
过了些时间连同西餐一起上来的还有一杯红酒，显然是用来配牛小排喝的。  
Ben对这所有的一切都非常满意，怪不得人人都想做富豪，即使没有自己的私人飞机，能够在如此豪华的机舱度过时间也是一种奢侈舒适的享受。他尽一切可能好好体验这次难得的旅行，当他盖着空乘人员铺好的被子进入梦乡时，窗外厚厚云层下的是浩瀚的大西洋。  
第二天傍晚，头等舱内响起了乘务长好听的声音，她提醒着各位尊贵的旅客现在航班已抵达迪拜机场，地面气温为华氏68度，建议从美国来的乘客换上轻便的春装。Ben眯着眼看了看窗外的夕阳，红得那么耀眼，就和这座城市一样充满独特的魅力。

旅行第一天，按照Phasma做的攻略，他们一行六个人去了市区里那些较为出名的景点，登了哈利法塔，逛了黄金市场也坐着小船游览了迪拜河。  
白天的循规蹈矩造就了夜晚的疯狂，对于Finn提出的去夜店几乎所有人都投了赞同票，除了Ben，他对这种娱乐方式不感兴趣，但又拗不过众人的极力推荐，只好一同前往市区最有名的名叫“Dreams”的夜店。  
当大家进入这家夜店时都傻了眼，暗自庆幸没有穿太过出格的衣服，因为现场的人都清一色穿着西式和阿拉伯式的正装，不知道的人还以为这是什么酒会呢。  
一开始夜店整体氛围很保守，音响里播放着阿拉伯流行音乐，人们三三两两和自己所熟识的朋友喝着酒交谈着。  
突然流行女声被悠扬的乌德琴声所取代，过了四个节拍后现代电吉他和鼓点声强势进入与中东传统乐器相融合，而原来室内的灯光都被熄灭，所有彩色镁光灯都集中投射在了舞池前的T型舞台上，吸引住了全场的目光。  
Ben和其他几位同事随着人流涌向了舞台，他居然占据了最好的一个位置。  
“这次我们赚到了哎！”Poe拍着他的肩膀兴奋地对Ben大喊道，音乐实在太响了，他不得不用喊的，“一直听说这个夜店鲜有表演，除非是老板的女儿回迪拜了才会亲自上台，一年都没几次。”  
听到前面黑色卷发男人说要看美女表演的Hux有点吃醋，拉着Poe就走，留下Ben一个人站在原地。  
等整首曲子放完，彩色的射灯也全部暗了下来，大家都期待出现的会是怎样的表演。传说表演的舞者叫Rey，不仅在英国求学，还非常喜欢跳舞，虽然父亲是迪拜有名的石油富豪，但却有着不羁的性格，在阿拉伯女性看来需要恪守的原则对于Rey来说就是个大笑话，而且她是富豪的养女，从外貌上来看更像是西欧国家的人，所以父亲对她没有过多的要求，只要她开心就好。  
空灵的女声从音箱中飘出，传入耳内是大家都陌生的梵语，歌颂着伟大的维护之神——毗湿奴，这让人们误以为自己身在了加德满都的Narayan神庙。  
随着台前两盏追光灯突然亮起，台上出现了一个妙龄少女，她背对着大家，左手臂弯曲放在脸侧，右手臂高举过头顶，身体重心整体左倾，她披着头发，背对着众人的脸让大家看不清表情。  
她就是Rey，她的后背几乎全暴露在空气中，只有一根带子连着前面上半身的胸衣，墨绿色舞蹈裙裙摆的布料微透，在灯光的照耀下让她裙内的长腿若隐若现，几乎挑逗着在场所有男性的神经。  
Rey踩着鼓点转身在原地跳了起来，她的脸上蒙着一层薄纱，充满了神秘感，亦真亦假的氛围让大家分不清是在梦境中还是现实里。  
她的胯灵活得像是一条跟随笛声翩翩起舞的蛇一般，Ben惊讶于女生的骨头可以柔软到这种程度吗？不论Rey怎么跳，头部和胯以下的部分都有着微妙的平衡。  
随着节奏的慢慢加快，她快速摆动着腰肢走到台前，舞蹈风格也慢慢从古典变化成现代。  
当她走到台前，下面人们的脸上露出了兴奋的表情，男人们纷纷伸手想要触摸她，唯独Ben一人引起了Rey的注意，他看到自己扭胯时显得很不自然，羞愧地低下头却又怕被旁人发现笑话只得强迫自己看台上的舞者，只敢看她裸着的双足。  
Rey顿时觉得这个人有意思极了，跟着节拍把自己的面纱扯了下来往Ben所在的方向仍去，薄纱居然不偏不倚落在了Ben的头顶上，他拿下面纱，呆呆得望向Rey，这下彻底看清女孩的面容了，一张清纯的脸庞下是极致诱惑的肢体动作。她想尽一切办法挑逗起他的性致，这个害羞的男人实在是太可爱了，让人忍不住想和他好好玩玩。  
明眼人一看就知道Rey是直接对着这个男人在顶胯，仿佛在模仿性交时的姿势，暗示的很明显了，台上炙热的眼神和台下周围人要吃了Ben的样子，都让他恨不得找个地洞钻进去。欣赏表演像被行了刑，他在内心祈祷这一切赶快结束吧！  
就在Ben坐立不安时，舞台上突然喷起了干冰，烟雾缭绕，Rey变得模糊不清，威亚钢丝吊着她缓缓向天上飞去，随着音乐慢慢过渡到尾声，她也消失在了人们的眼中。  
在场所有人无不惊叹于这场表演，Rey的出现带给他们一个奇幻的夜晚。  
而Ben的奇遇显然还没有结束，正当他在和Phasma喝酒时，有场内保安来检查他的个人证件，当他们有礼貌地把暗蓝色的护照交还给Ben时他还没搞清楚到底是什么状况，也没有注意到在二楼VIP包厢过道里站着观察他的女孩。  
保安主管走上楼来到女孩的身边紧挨着她的耳朵说明了情况，她点点头，然后转身对坐在卡座里的男人说了一句。  
Ben Solo的一切尽在她的掌握之中。  
半夜11点，夜店内只剩下零零散散几个客人了。当Ben和同事们走出大门时已经微醉，不过意识还算清醒，其他几个人一起搭车走了，最后只剩下他一个人，酒店地址他还记得，于是自己伸手招了的士。  
“棕榈岛华尔……”  
“帆船酒店！”Ben刚要关门报地址突然被人顶进了司机身后的座位，“啪！”一下把门关上。来人正是Rey，她笑嘻嘻地转头对他说：“好巧啊。”  
“我和你不是一个方向的。”Ben不好对女生发火，只希望对方能够识趣的自己下车。  
“可外面已经打不到车了。”Rey挽住他的胳膊，一副可怜兮兮的样子，鬼都能猜到夜店边的停车场里停着她那辆深灰色兰博基尼。  
“emmmm……”Ben望向窗外，路上确实没什么车了，让女生一个人站在夜风里总是不好的，“那好吧，先送你回帆船酒店。”  
“太棒了！”Rey内心简直要开心到飞起，鱼儿离咬钩不远了。

迪拜的夜景在窗边飞速后退，Ben有点急促地坐在座椅上，双手也不知道要往哪里放。  
Rey见他这样思考的反而是等会儿要如何把他骗到自己房间里，想着想着便整个人倚靠在他壮硕的手臂上，故意喘息起来，显得很不舒服。  
“你还好吗？”Ben几乎是立刻察觉到了Rey的变化。  
“嗯，还行。”她深吸了几口气后喳了一下嘴，“可能我前面喝多了，有点晕。”  
“那……”  
“能麻烦你等会儿送我回房间吗？”Rey截住了对方的话，说完后车已经停稳在帆船酒店的大门口了。  
“emm…”Ben紧锁眉头觉得有点麻烦，但仔细想后如果此时拒绝她会让自己看起来很不绅士，“Ok.”  
他帮Rey付完车费后越过她的身体打开了车门，并在女孩身上闻到了茉莉花香里参杂着的淡淡柑橘味。  
Rey压在他身上的分量并不是很重，对于Ben来说这是健身房里稀松平常的负重。  
女孩踉跄着走到自己房门口，掏出房卡瞄准了几次才对到了感应位置上，看来醉得不轻。Rey所住的套房有两层楼。走进去首先看到的是摆放在玻璃幕墙前的超长布艺沙发，可以让两个以上的Ben Solo平躺，沙发的左边是一个卧室，右边是浴室，沿着半弧形的楼梯拾级而上则是Rey自己一人睡的大床房。  
Ben想把她放在沙发上就要走了，但是Rey却拉住他，倒了杯威士忌给他，让他等自己洗完澡再走，或者睡在一楼的卧室也行。毕竟现在打到车的几率几乎为零。  
Ben自己也有点累了，便接受了她的提议。慢慢品着今天的最后一杯酒，等女孩出来后再去洗个澡睡觉。  
原以为Rey会捣腾很久才出来，因为女孩子洗澡总会很慢，就像自己的姐姐Jaina一样。可也许只过了15分钟她就穿着白色浴袍走了出来，精神状态也比进去前好很多。  
Rey一步步向猎物靠近，散发出来独特的魅力隐隐环绕在她周围，肉眼无法看见，但Ben几乎是一瞬间就感觉到了。  
“咳嗯。”Ben想打破这让人尴尬的微妙气氛，想起身进浴室，“那我先去洗澡了。”  
Rey挑了挑眉没有回话，而是越逼越近，伸出食指用了一点点力气把比她高出一个半头的男人推回了沙发上后跪坐在他的大腿上，手指插进他浓密的黑发间，呼出一口气后吻上了对方的双唇，只是轻柔地啃咬着、舔舐着，把他略干燥的嘴唇给舔湿了，并没有深入其中。  
“我……”Rey放开他后，Ben觉得一切朝不可控的方向在发展。  
“嘘！”她用手指压在他的嘴上，“难道你不想要我？嗯？”Rey咬着他的耳朵，一个一个音节往外吐字，原来说话也可以那么性感。  
说不想要那是假的，和众人心中的Aphrodite来一场欢畅淋漓的性爱，是每个男人所向往的，现在这个机会就摆在眼前。  
Rey顺着Ben的耳朵亲吻着带着胡渣渣的脸颊，一路移到他高挺的鼻梁，像是要好好品尝美食般，她拉开一段距离，咬着下唇，看着他。Rey顺手把浴袍直接脱了下来，出乎Ben的意料，对方并没有一丝不挂，而是穿了一件复古的吊带连衣裙，所有的重点都集中在了裙子的布料上，那是由半透明白色蕾丝制成的，细小的花纹让一切都若隐若现，能看清的就是淡褐色的乳晕和微微发胀的乳头。Rey的下半身穿了一条丁字裤，也是和裙子一样的材质。  
Ben看得见的是这些东西，却完全不知女生的小心机会给他带来多大的惊喜。  
Rey从他身上退下来，坏笑着拉开他裤子前的拉链，露出里面被灰色内裤包裹着的阴茎，那里已经开始悄悄抬头了。她小心翼翼地舔了一下，确定对方不讨厌后，慢慢用嘴唇轻轻勾绘着性器的形状，时不时地舔过顶端。Rey抬头看了眼Ben，对方早已满脸通红，不时有呻吟划出嘴边。Rey见状一把把内裤裆部扯到旁边，滚烫的阴茎就这样跳到她面前，可观的尺寸让她有点兴奋。  
Ben早已丢失了思考的能力，Rey灵巧的舌头在他的性器上游走，当舔到敏感的褶皱部分时他觉得自己已经硬到难受了！Ben像是苏醒的野兽般一把拉起女孩按压在沙发上，把她的双腿架在肩膀上后撩开裙子下摆，意外的发现Rey的丁字裤下面是镂空的，刚刚好把整个阴唇暴露在外面，蜜穴周围的蕾丝已经被染湿。他宽大粗糙的舌头就这样直接伸进里面模拟性交的样子进进出出，右手则快速拍打按压着Rey的阴蒂。  
“嗯～～～”女孩发出绵长的呻吟，Ben的动作让快感像波浪一样冲击她的大脑。  
经过几分钟的口交，Rey已经箭在弦上，她敢说Ben要是再多舔她一秒自己会立马高潮，但是对方却停了下来。  
Ben给她翻了个身，当她背对着自己趴在沙发上，然后衣服裤子也没脱，直接扶着阴茎在Rey的大阴唇内滑动，发出粘腻的声音。找到蜜穴后就着甬道一点点插进去。  
Rey发出了满足的声音。  
虽说她是个开放的女孩但却不放荡，上一任男友也是两年前的事了。再者学业太过繁忙，所以平时有兴致了都是靠道具解决。可以说Ben是她近期唯一一个想发生关系的男人，这让此刻的她敏感得像个处女。  
随着男人开始深入浅出的抽插，Rey扶着沙发边缘才勉强没让自己被顶飞出去，他的性器又大又硬，在她的甬道里不停地摩擦着，时不时顶到那块有点粗糙的嫩肉都会让Rey的声线拔高几个音。  
而女孩温暖潮湿的花蕊包裹着Ben的阴茎，刺激着敏感的龟头，正当他想更卖力的劳作时，Rey突然拍了拍他的腰际示意暂停一下。  
“我来，你躺下。”男人毫无章法的抽插渐渐让她感到无趣，Rey就着他躺下的姿势也躺在了男人炙热的身上，并直接转了个身。  
面对着Ben能更好地观察到对方的表情，Rey开始坐在他的身上上下颠簸，有时甚至故意收缩自己的甬道，Ben每到这时都会露出兴奋的表情，看起来异常性感。他开始慢慢夺回主动权，Rey坐下时自己会挺起腰把性器更深地插入她的身体，并发出“啪啪”的声响。  
在Ben的努力下，Rey终于达到了高潮，她整个身体兴奋的颤抖着，密道快速收缩挤压着Ben的欲望，刺激着他也一起达到了高潮。 

那晚谁也没有注意到Ben的“失踪”，因为Rey一大早就派司机把自己的情人送回了酒店。  
这一场圣诞节的艳遇简直妙不可言，但又昙花一现。当Ben被工作压得有点喘不过气，没时间思考其他事时，远在大西洋彼岸的Rey却一直都没有忘记他，一直思念着他，期待着某一天能够再次见到他。

“Hey！Ben！你今晚有空吗？”Phasma来到Ben的桌前敲了敲他的桌子，并放了一张信封。  
“有，怎么了？”他看了一眼信封，是浅蓝色的，“给我的吗？”  
“我朋友多出了一张音乐剧的门票，你有空的话就去看吧。”  
Ben自然乐意靠百老汇的音乐剧来打发晚上的时间，而去剧场必须穿正装，他难得的把自己打扮成一位绅士。  
这场演出上座率很高，Ben的周围都坐满了，除了左边的这个空位。  
离演出开始还有2分钟。  
“对不起，我能坐这里吗？”有位女士站在他身旁，询问他是否能侧过身空出过道。  
Ben抬头看了她一眼，满脸的震惊，因为眼前的不是别人，正是穿着黑色礼服带着标志性笑容的Rey。  
好久不见……  
你还记得我吗？

-完-


End file.
